forgotten love
by akiraze
Summary: when a girl appears who turns out to be kagome's cousin and she looks exactly like someone who inuyasha loves....ahh..i'm nt good at this so just read and find out


"Who are you?" a voice asked.

She slowly opened her eyes, to see an old woman with an eye patch over her left eye along with some other people. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy, but still managed to sit up straight. She looked at the woman. There were also a group of people behind her; they were dressed in ancient ordinary clothing. They carried with them farming tools, so she figured them to be farmers. The woman slowly but cautiously stepped up.

"Who are you?" the old woman repeated the question.

"I'm….I'm….Izaya…." she said hesitantly.

"Isn't she dressed strangely?" one of the men said from behind.

"Indeed she is" the old woman said and turned to look at her.

"Please help me." She said trying to stand up, but failing to.

The old woman suspiciously stared at her and after sometime decided that she was harmless.

"Help her" the old woman said and two women came and helped her up.

They were walking through a forest, when everything went dark.

_She loved the feel of his soft, long, silver hair. She loved the way he held her in his arms. He made her feel safe and like she belonged. She loved his arrogance and stubbornness. She loved everything about him. _

_She loved the way he said her name, his voice….._

"Izaya. Wake up" a familiar voice called.

She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes to see, her younger cousin standing in front of her.

"Kagome?" she said.

"Izaya, what you doing here?" kagome asked kneeling down next to her.

"Mother?!!?"Inuyasha said, not believing his eyes.

Everyone in the small hut stared at inuyasha.

"Mother??" he said moving towards Izaya.

"Inuyasha…..she's not your mother she's my cousin…." Kagome tried explaining to him.

He looked at her with suspicious eyes, "I know, but she looks exactly like my mother. How is that possible?"

"Wha….what….are….you??" Izaya asked getting panicky.

"Don't be scared….I'll explain everything to you, but now you should get some rest you look tired" kagome said and stood up.

"Kaede please take care of my cousin" kagome said to the old lady.

A girl with long black hair holding a big boomerang entered along with a monk and a small wolf-cat creature with many tails.

"Miroku, Sango we need to talk" kagome said and walked out of the house along with them.

Izaya looked around the small hut to see a small fire in the middle with a pot over it. The place was lit up but either candles or oil lamps. Where was she? Is she in the past? Is that possible? No! It couldn't be. Why did everything seem familiar? But she didn't remember this place.

She turned around to see inuyasha staring at her. She couldn't help but stare back. He looked so interesting. He is so different.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same?"

"Izayoi!" she replied.

She couldn't help but wonder why had she told him her real name? She hated it. It was too old fashioned. She made everyone call her Izaya. She often asked her mother why she'd named her that, her mother would simply reply saying 'but you were born on the night of the 16-day old moon'

"Izayoi!!??" inuyasha said under his breath.

"Why did you call me mother, earlier?"

He didn't answer but continued to stare at her.

"Do you have a mark on the left side of your belly?" he asked staring at her stomach.

She defensively caught her belly. He accepted her silence as a 'yes'.

"My mother's name was izayoi….she looked exactly like you, no you look exactly like her, you even have mark on her belly. She got it when I was born and you have it as well" he said knowingly.

"So what does that prove?"

"I'm not sure. But the real question is how did you come here?"

"Through the well. Like I always did." The words just slipped out.

"Like you always did? So you've been here before?"

"I'm….I'm…not sure" she said thinking hard trying to remember.

Suddenly, an image of a waterfall in the middle of the forest appeared in her head.

"Waterfall….in the forest, east from here" she said as if in a trance.

"Waterfall!? Yes there is one in the eastern forest. But how do you know about it?"

She looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Inuyasha!" kagome called from outside.

Inuyasha slowly moved towards the door and disappeared into the night.

Izaya lay down, and stared at the wooden ceiling.

What was happening? Where was she? Why did she find this place so familiar???

She closed her eyes, and then she entered her dream….

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY OUTLINE AND IF YOUWANT ME TO CONT)


End file.
